


Betrothed

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Betrothed

Starsky knelt down on one knee as Hutch, sensing immediately what his partner was up to, tried unsuccessfully to blink away the tears that had spontaneously appeared.

“Ken Hutchinson, will you marry me?”

“Oh Starsk, what are you doing? It’s 1979, there’s no place on earth where we can legally get married and there never will be.”

“Don’t care. The way I see it, we don’t need a stinkin’ piece of paper, or a government to give us permission, or a church to bestow its blessin’.

Maybe one day, far in the future, we’ll be allowed to marry. But I’m not gonna sit around holdin’ my breath waitin’ for that day to come. Hutch, I want to call you my husband now, even if it’s not legally recognized by any authority. You and I will know the truth.

Whaddya say, huh? We can ask Huggy to officiate.”

“Starsky, you didn’t even bring a ring!”

“A ring? Oh, yeah. Good thing I happen to have an extra one.” Starsky pulled off one of his twin pinkie rings and placed it on Hutch’s finger. “I knew these two rings would come in handy someday. So? Will you marry me or not?”

“Yes.”


End file.
